Slumber Party
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Callie / Arizona / Teddy / Addison - continuation of a prompt from Doctorcest. Chapter Two: What happens after the four of them are in Mark's apartment alone. And naked.
1. Chapter 1

Cristina looked around and was amused. She smiled in that way she did when she found something to be very amusing. Usually it was something bad or wrong or out of place, always at the expense of others... this was no different. The room was full of women staring at a tiny screen, with Meg Ryan talking to Rosie O'Donnell. She looked from Meredith to Addison, Addison to Lexie, Lexie to Izzie, Izzie to Callie, Callie to Teddy, Teddy to her own hands... this was a chain of who's slept with who... particularly interesting to note that three women had slept with the woman on their lefts husband. Hmmm. She looked over at Arizona and thought 'This would be the only situation that being a lesbian would be better... no awkward 'I slept with your ex-husband/boyfriend/sexfriend and with the added bonus of being surrounded by hot women, like me'. She sat there amused, because honestly... this was just drama waiting to happen. She turned her attention back to the TV and rolled her eyes at the movie they were watching. It was girl's night again and there was supposed to be dancing and tequila, but instead the consensus was that they all needed a more calming night and thus they had crammed into her and Callie's apartment and the dancing was substituted by a series of chick flicks while the tequila was substituted by various tubs of ice cream. She watched Addison get up and walk around next to Callie.

"Pass me the chunky monkey" Addison's hand grazed Callie's chest as she reached unsuccessfully for the ice-cream. Callie cleared her throat before reaching for the tub. Both Cristina and Arizona's eyebrows rose, one in shock and the other in amusement.

"Here." Addison smiled thankfully, as she dug her spoon into the ice-cream bringing it to her mouth and moaning.

"Mmmmm…" She let out the throaty moan. "I love this ice-cream" She said as she licked her lips and then brought her bottom lip into her mouth, getting the remnants of ice-cream from her lips. Callie couldn't help but take in the sight, shifting a little in her seat. 'Think about non-dirty things Calliope. Puppies... Puppies are very non-sexy… but a little too… sunshine. How about something that is a little more bad-ass… Oh God!' Her thoughts trailed off as Addison put another spoonful into her mouth.

"Mmmmm." The red-head moans in pleasure yet again, smiling at Callie. The raven haired woman jumped off the couch immediately.

"Who wants some tea... or, or, or... Coffee?" She managed to say – it barely left her throat.

"You ok Cal?" Cristina smirked.

"Yeah… no… I'm fine." Arizona's head flicked around to look at her girlfriend who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She'd heard that exact phrase before... in fact she had heard it a lot, it seemed to be the one of only three phrases Callie ever used to lie. Arizona shook her caution off, they had had the conversation before about trust. A thought clicked in her head and she started to smile.

"You seem a little jumpy." Lexie adds.

"Me? No… I'm… I'm great! I … I just want some tea! Anyone else want some?"

"Really?" Arizona questioned

"Really." The words came out in a higher pitch than normal, telling anyone who knew her that Callie was lying. Phrase two.

"Because you sound awfully like you did when I mentioned that you were talking the Vagina Monologues and we both know, as we both knew back then, that you were lying." Addison raised her eyebrow, just as she did during the conversation that she had just mentioned. It was that questioning, unbelieving look that she had perfected over the years and to Callie it had always made her about fifty times more sexy than usual. And she was plenty sexy without the look. The others looked up at Callie and Addison questioning.

"Talking the Vagina Monologues?" Arizona laughed. And the others seemed to smile or grin, the words stealing their attention from the movie.

Callie let out a breath, feeling it catch in her throat slightly. She went to speak and found her mouth completely dry, unable to say anything, instead letting out a soft squeak.

This was all Marks fault. Obviously. He had talked about 'Slumber parties', or rather he had talked about porn and the ever clichéd porn situation of women at a slumber party giggling, pillow-fighting and then fucking each other senseless. Callie had never admitted out loud – and would never admit it to anyone but Arizona, but Addison had been the first woman that she had fantasized about. Addie was her best friend and it was not going to happen – she didn't want it to happen. She had a girlfriend. A girlfriend she loved very much. She hadn't thought anything of inviting her friends over for the night to watch some chick-flicks and eat large amounts of Ben and Jerry's – that was until Mark Sloan opened his dirty, porny little mouth. Now Callie was on the edge. It was an unspoken agreement that neither Callie nor Mark would speak about their mutual attraction to the redhead, especially after this last visit to LA, but today of all days, Mark had been Mark and couldn't help but tease her. Through his mention of lips and screams and curled toes –ninety percent referring to Addison and ten percent referring to a threesome with Arizona as well – she was ridiculously turned on. Ridiculously. So much so she could barely sit near the two women for a few minutes without squeezing her crossed legs tighter.

"Callie?" Teddy asks, trying to get her attention.

"Tea?" She turned and practically ran the ten feet to the kitchen. She filled the jug and watched as the filter tap, slowly filled the jug. She took a deep breath. 'Get a grip Torres' she silently berated herself. She started taking ten deep breaths. One. Breath. Two. Breath. Three-

She could feel hot breath on her neck.

"Are you sure you're ok Cal?" Addison's voice was soft and a little deeper than usual. The brunette grabbed hold of the island counter for dear life. Four. Breath. Five. Breath. She nodded and mumbled "Mmmm Hmmm." Six. Breath.

"I'm going to get changed" Arizona said, with a smile still on her face.

"Good idea" Teddy said, trying to break the tension that she had read from Callie's body language. The other women seemed to agree it was a great idea too, and before long each one left the living room. Except Addison. Addison only moved minutely. Callie felt Addison's hands on hers and the red-heads body pressed into hers, forcing her into the cupboards of the island. Callie groaned as she felt Addison grind against her.

"I told you I was all for it, I told you it was fantastic, I'm just disappointed that I wasn't enough to get you speaking the monologues earlier." Callie was holding onto the tiniest bit of resolve she had left. She was not going to fuck Addison Forbes-Montgomery at a slumber party, like some badly made, low-budget porn film. It was not going to happen. She was not going to cheat on another woman, and certainly not like this.

That was until Addison ran her nose down Callie's neck and gripped the ortho surgeon's hands a little harder. She moved her head to the side a little to allow Addison better access. This was permission enough for the redhead who bucked her hips into the raven haired woman's body and moved her own lips to the base of Callie's neck. Addison's hand moved from the bench to just above Callie's hip, her thumb sliding under the shirt stroking the soft skin.

"You know Cal…" She whispered. "I thought that after Erica you would at least make a pass at me." She laughed a deep throaty laugh, deepened by arousal. "I had this fantasy that you would take me. You'd be a little too rough, a little too forceful… that you would think that I wouldn't want it, but you'd fuck me so god-damned hard despite that." She emphasized both curses with thrust of her hips, meeting and grinding Callie's ass. "But looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands." With that Addison shoved a hand down Callie's pants, straight to her clit.

Callie wiggled her ass into Addison's front, hands heading straight into Addison's hair. The redhead's free hand came around to hold Callie's hips in place, pulling the Latina into her own body, fighting the now rocking hips.

"Addie" The Short whimper left her throat hoarsely. She turned her neck to see the woman who had melted her so easily, dropping her hand to turn Addie's face. Addison met full lips with her own. Lips, tongues, teeth met and fought. Both women surprised by the passion of the other. Addison's fingers moved faster and faster, harder and harder, until the stopped without warning. She pulled away from the ortho-god completely, it was then Callie saw Izzie Steven's approach the kitchen island blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

Callie groaned in annoyance at herself. What was she doing? Was she insane?

"Uh, Callie, can I have a tea?"

"Sure Izzie, what kind?"

"You got Camomile?"

"Coming right up."

Addison left the room to get changed. She looked at the three options. One: She could go into the room with her ex-husbands post-it wife and her best friend. Two: She could wait until Lexie got out of the bathroom, but seeing as though the shower was just turned on... not likely. Three: She could enter the Callie's bedroom, the same room that contained her best friend's girlfriend.

She thought about it and realised that normally, if she hadn't just felt up the Latina, she would go straight to option number 3, and so she should still go straight to option number 3. She knocked carefully and reached for the doorhandle when the door opened and Teddy left the room. 'There goes my buffer.' She grabbed her pyjamas out of her bag before stripping. She felt Arizona's eyes on her.

"Do you have feelings for her or is it sexual attraction?"

"What?"

"Is it lust or love?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Addison, I saw the looks... I may be optimistic, but that doesn't make me naive."

"I...U..."

Arizona smiled. She wasn't meaning to make things uncomfortable... ok maybe she was a little, but she had to know, before she could proceed.

"Calliope's hot, I know it... I am assuming you know it. I know enough about you to know that it's possible that you bat for our team, or at least will at some point... so it's just a question: Are you curious about how good a lay she is or are you in love with her?"

"I..." She cleared her throat. Callie had told Addison about Arizona that she was upfront – forward - even. She'd usually find the trait amusing or at the very least welcome. Not so much right now. "I know we'd never work as a couple... and I know that she loves you but... I've always thought about. Nevermind... it's not going to happen, I'll stop."

"So it would be just sex?" Addison just shrugged, sort of nodding, but she put her hands up to show surrender. Arizona's dimples appeared and she took a step toward Addison, so her body was almost flush with the redheads. "She thinks you're hot too." She whispered in her ear in a low voice. The redhead felt herself get wetter at the blondes breath against her ear.

Arizona left the neo-natal specialist to continue getting dressed. She opened the door to see Callie making her way over. She captured the raven haired beauty's lips with her own. The Latina responded immediately, letting out a small groan. The blonde pulled back, still staying in Callie's embrace.

"She's your one." She whispered.

"Arizona, no." Callie's hand lifted to her cheek. Arizona's dimples and eyes lit.

"We have an agreement. She's is your one and she is obviously willing."

"We are in a loving committed adult relationship."

"Calliope do you want to have lots of babies with her?" She raised an eyebrow, somehow it always seemed cute when Arizona did it, no matter what they were talking about. Callie laughed at the question and shook her head.

"No."

"Well, she doesn't want to live a long and happy life with you either, although once you fuck her senseless, I'm not so sure I'll be able to keep her away."

"Arizona!"

"Cal, if Cindy Crawford was here, on the other side of the door half naked and turned on, offering herself to me... would you let me?"

"Yes. We agreed." She smiled playing with a blonde curl.

"Well she's my three and you'd let me... Addison is your one. ONE. Come on you know you want to..."

"But Addison is my friend. I see her a lot. She's a real person that you'll threaten with a brick."

"Oh come on just go give her the best night of her life and let it be done. The Alex thing was different... he... he has a penis."

Callie shook her head and smiled again, leaning her forehead onto Arizona's

"I'll watch, if that'll make you feel better." Arizona giggled.

"Oh fuck." Callie let out a quiet, low moan. "I love you."

"She only gets one night, so you better make it worth her while." Arizona's dimples come out when she smiles her dirty smile and her eyebrows lift suggestively. "I love you too."

Callie walked past Arizona into the bedroom and Arizona makes her way into the centre of the living space.

"You guys are sickeningly sweet – you know that right?" Cristina says.

"Oh Cristina... if only you knew." She laughed a little. "So what's next? I really do not want to see another Meg Ryan movie as long as I live. Soooo not my movie type... even if there is that cute shop attendant in 'You've Got Mail'. Maybe 'Mr and Mrs Smith'? That's kind of a rom-com."

"Why don't we wait for Callie and Addison?" Meredith asked. Arizona was nearly impressed at the thoughtfulness of the resident. She may have actually been impressed if she wasn't so turned on about what was happening, or what could be happening soon in the room next to them, but as it happened she was turned on and so everything else seemed to only get her partial attention.

"Uh... they wanted to catch up. I think..." She tried to keep both the amusement and the arousal she felt out of her voice. "I think they'll be a while."

It seemed that everyone except Cristina took that at face value. Cristina smirked yet again. This evening was proving to be even more interesting than she had thought.

Callie stood leaning against the closed door, staring. She knew that it was a little creepy, staring at her best friend putting lotion over her body... but as she had discussed with her girlfriend one lazy Sunday morning in bed, Addison was sexy and should she given an opportunity, if she wasn't tied down she would participate enthusiastically. She was tied down, willingly, happily... but that day they had agreed if any of their top three were willing participants the other would allow it – for one night only. Both had a real-life, flesh and blood person they knew at number one and the other two were people they would probably never meet.

She shook herself from staring. She took a step forward and Addison turned around, wearing only a bra and panties. She looked shocked. Even though she was a doctor and she was proud of her body she was still shocked as Callie's eyes continued to roam her body.

"Callie, Arizona is outside."

"I am aware of that. It's not like she wasn't in the other room before..."

"Callie you can't look at me like that. What I did before – that was-" Callie cut her off.

"I can look at you however I want."

"Not with your girlfriend on the other side of the door... or...not with your girlfriend, full stop."

Callie resisted the urge to laugh.

"It was her idea."

"Her idea? What was her idea?"

Callie took another step toward the redhead. Addison took a step back as the back of her legs met the bed and she fell back. She let out a short shriek of shock.

"You are going to have to be a little quieter than that... there are a lot of people out there."

"Cal we can't do this – stop looking at me like that."

Callie took a few steps over to Addison, moving so that one of her legs is between the redheads, she leant down into Addison. Their lips met in a chaste kiss before Addison pulled away. The younger woman smiled.

"Look at you like what?" Addison was fighting her own wants. Callie could tell, and was amused. She was going to see how far she could push Addison without telling her that this was a one-night-only free pass.

"Like you shouldn't be."

Callie laughs at the words, they came out strangled. It may have had something to do with the olive skinned hand that hooked behind her neck, or the connected thumb that caressed her neck softly. It may have also been the raven-haired woman's body meeting her own and grinding slightly.

The redhead leaned up a little, lips almost meeting lips, before getting her equilibrium back.

"No. Callie. No. Stop. What are you doing?" The redhead pushed the Latina off of her. "I will not be Mark Sloan, I will not be the reason that you are left heartbroken again. I may want this, but I will not do this at the cost of your happiness."

"Aw, that's so sweet Addie, really. You said you had a fantasy about me taking you? A little too rough? A little too hard?"

"Yes." She could barely get the word out, gulping when she finally did. The tone Callie had used was enough to tell her exactly what was about to happen.

Callie pushed her backward, hard, slamming her against the bed, grabbing the small milky wrists. All Addison could do was whimper a little as she felt her arousal hit her instantly.

"We are going to do that now."

"Think of Arizona."

Callie laughed as she ensured both wrists were captured by her one hand, her knees taking most of her weight, as they straddled one of Addison's naked thighs

"Oh, Don't worry, I will. I always do."

"No." Callie forced her lips on the redheads. Addison kept fighting, her wrist captured, and the ortho-surgeons knees trapping her to the bed, with the addition of the younger woman's weight now on her she felt trapped - turned on too. Callie's hand made its way slowly down the milky white naked torso. Her hand reached Addison's panties and she slid her fingers underneath, she felt warm dampness she smiled into the kiss. She followed Addison's slit all the way down, teasingly rubbing a circle around her opening before unceremoniously entering her with two fingers.

"Is that rough enough? Is that hard enough Addie?" She pulled her fingers out completely and then shoved them back in. Addison let out a low groan. "Do you want me to fuck you like this?" She could feel the redhead shift under her, a little panicked before Callie heard Addison's whimpering.

"Please no."

Callie withdrew her hand and backed off a little immediately when she heard the tone of Addison's voice. A little stunned that she had pushed this so far as to hear that sort of pain in her best friend's voice.

"Addie." She had pulled back a little more, but kept her trapped. "If you want me to stop, I will, but if you want me to stop because of Arizona, well it's a non-issue." She placed a gentler kiss on the base of Addison's neck.

"You and Arizona... you didn't break up did you?"

Callie laughed again.

"No... Thank God, no... We have an agreement." Addison's head shot up.

"I never pictured you guys as the open relationship type." Again Callie chuckled, placing a kiss on Addison's collarbone.

"Not open. No, it's just... this is allowed." She didn't want to explain, she just wanted the woman below her. She wanted to explore this body that she had thought about so much. She wanted to taste this woman's lips on hers, hear the screams, and feel as toes curled... she wanted this woman.

"Are you sure?"

Callie nodded and was instantly shocked by two wrists escaping her hand. One milky white hand grabbed the back of her head pulled her down to kiss her, hard. The other hand moved to grab her ass. Callie pulled Addison up off the bed a little, unclipping her bra, before pulling it off. As much as she wanted to fuck the living daylight out of the woman below her the pain in Addison's voice haunted her a little, so she took up a different set of tactics. She lowered her lips to the now uncovered breast, squeezing the neglected breast rubbing her thumb softly over the nipple, feeling it tighten. Her lips closed around the redheads other nipple, before allowing her tongue to circle and flick the now erect nub.

"Caaaal... mmmm" Addison moaned adding more pressure to Callie's ass, pulling her closer. Callie's only reaction was a buck and twist of her hips, causing the redhead to moan even louder.

"Shhh, Addie."

They heard a round of laughter erupt in the other room, Addison froze and Callie smiled.

"You know anyone of them could come in here and see what we are doing." The Latina whispered sexily into Addison's ear. "They could find us like this, with my lips on your breasts." Her lips again met the already erect nipple, this time teeth biting into the bud before her tongue soothing the pain. "Or with my lips on your clit." She didn't bother to kiss down the milky skin, she went straight to where she wanted to be. She pulled the redhead to the edge of the bed pulling off the panties that were between her and her goal. She grabbed a pillow and knelt down on it as Addison sat up, leaning back slightly on the hands. Callie pushed the legs apart and leant straight in finding what she was looking for immediately, lips closing on the nub. Callie's tongue explored Addison a little more, once again she found her opening and swirled her tongue, gathering juices around the opening knowing that Addison had liked a finger doing the same, so a tongue would be earth shattering.

"Oh God yes."

Callie looked up as Addison's eyes closed. She entered her with her tongue and Addison was about to scream before a hand covered her mouth. Callie laughed as she heard the muffled scream. She flicked her tongue in and out for a few minutes, enjoying the silky feel against her tongue, before returning it to the nub above, her fingers filling the void her tongue had left.

Addison could feel herself get closer and closer, with Callie's hand still firmly in place over her mouth, and the Latina's other hand and tongue rather busy, all she could do is grab the sheets, but after a few minutes it wasn't enough, her fingers dug into Callie's hair, with nails scraping against her scalp. Her hands pulling the ortho-surgeon closer and closer, as her hips bucked wanting more. Somewhere in her consciousness she could hear Bruce Springsteen's 'Born in the USA', but as she came she couldn't hold a single meaningful thought, not even when the door opened and two blondes entered the room.

"Teddy, really I'll get your phone." Arizona cringing as she took in the room before her, she closed the door behind her, hoping to keep some semblance of normalcy.

"What the fuck?"

"Teddy it's not what it looks like"

"I expected those words to come out of her mouth, not yours Arizona... what are you doing defending... this."

"No Teddy I-" Arizona was cut off by Teddy's angry words

"After all that has happened? After all that bullshit about having kids Callie you go and do something like this – with us in the next room!"

Callie didn't say anything, she picked up the duvet and covered Addison, before wiping her chin and lips. She winked at Arizona and Arizona just smiled back at her.

"Ok so I said it before and I will say it again... WHAT THE FUCK?"

Callie chuckled a little before speaking.

"Whoa there Bette Porter... it's ok. We are all adults here and as you can see, Arizona looks more turned on than angry." It was true, so much so that the shorter blonde actually had her dimples showing.

Teddy's jaw dropped when she realised it was the truth.

"Really Teddy this is ok." Arizona nodded.

"I...U..." She shook her head, picked up her bag, with her still ringing cell phone inside and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Callie walked over to Arizona with a swagger, kissing her. Arizona closed her eyes and groaned.

"She tastes good." She whispers.

"We'll be out in a sec. Yeah?"

Arizona tilts her head a little.

"You sure you've had enough?"

Callie laughed.

"I think I've had enough drama for one day... but I can definitely see why Teddy is your one. She was hot when she was angry. Very hot. She channelled Jennifer Beals so well, I thought for sure Laurel Holloman was going to walk in and tell her to calm down."

"Hey! She's MY one." Callie laughed again and slapped Arizona on the ass as the blonde left the room. She turned back to the redhead lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"You ok Addie?"

"What just happened?"

"Uh, well you didn't miss much. Teddy came in here and got all cagefighter on me... she's a good friend. I'm glad Az has her."

"Huh?"

"Maybe we'll talk after you have a shower." She chuckled.

"That was... I don't think there is a word to describe it."

"Awesome usually covers it." She smirked knowing that it was the word Arizona always used. She kissed the red head on the forehead and changed into her pyjamas. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a towel. "Here is a towel, go wash up. There is body wash and stuff in the shower, shampoo too if you want. Use whatever you need."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"That was fucking awesome."

With that the Latina left even cockier than before.

When she entered the room, she took a spot next to Arizona wrapping her arm around the blonde and smiled at her. Arizona kissed her temple and smiled back. Teddy took in the scene and rolled her eyes. Cristina caught Teddy's display, and found herself a little more amused and a little more intrigued.

When Addison finally came out of the bathroom she was still feeling a little giddy. She stood behind the couch and looked at the screen, Angelina Jolie was saying: 'Baby you couldn't find the button with both hands and a map.' For some reason that line made her think 'Callie doesn't even need one hand and probably could find it blindfolded.' That thought made her laugh, which she tried to cover with a cough, but the damaged had been done, three others in the room knew exactly what she was thinking. Callie had chuckled and Arizona leant into Callie's chest and giggled. Teddy rolled her eyes again and huffed out a breath. The other women looked on as though an alien had walked into the room... what the heck was going on?

"Are you ok Teddy?" Lexie asked.

"Not as good as others." Teddy snapped.

This time Addison didn't laugh but Callie and Arizona continued to reveal in their amusement. Callie was now laughing into Arizona's hair.

"Ok I think the lesbians have gone crazy." Cristina watched as they laughed.

"I couldn't agree more." Teddy said.

Izzie, Lexie and Meredith watched with eyes open, totally confused.

"Calliope, you lost that bet with Mark last week about cleaning his apartment...he told me to remind you before he left this afternoon... while he's at the conference would be a perfect time."

"Urgh... I really don't want to. He's such a slob."

"Maybe Addison could help you? You could catch up a little more."

"I don't know Arizona, its girls night, I think Addison should enjoy the night."

"She will Calliope. She has the whole night, remember?"

"What do you think Addie? I know you just had a shower, think you could get a little dirty?"

Teddy, who was taking a long drink out of her wine spat it everywhere. Cristina's lips curled into an even bigger smile. Something was going on and though she didn't quite know what was going on, she was enjoying it immensely.

Addison looked over at Teddy who looked pissed off, but then at Arizona who was nodding and smiling with dimples. She couldn't help but laugh. The curly haired blonde was so enthusiastic.

"Sure I will help you. But just so you know I will actually be _helping_."

Again Teddy rolled her eyes. They both got up and left.

"Arizona can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." She was her usual bouncy self and walks to the door. Waiting for Teddy to walk out and then closed it behind her. Cristina's eyes lit up.

"Something's going on! Some sort of lesbian love triangle. This is going to be so fun!"

Meredith Lexie and Izzie just looked at eachother. This was starting to get uncomfortable.

Teddy paced a little, trying to get her thoughts together before speaking.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"Um... I think you know what's happening here."

"No I mean really... how can you and Callie be so... blasé about what is going on."

Arizona looked at her best friend, a little confused. She was fine with what was happening why would Teddy have a problem with it?

"I don't understand."

"You and Callie are so... you and Callie! And you went through all this push and pull bullshit and now you're sleeping with other people and its a barrel of laughs. I don't understand."

"Teddy, we are not sleeping with other people." Just as she finished the sentence they hear a force against Marks door and Callie moan. Arizona closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip taking in a sharp breath trying to suppress the arousal her girlfriend's moans always gave rise to.

"Oh really?"

"We have an agreement... "

"Oh God, you never struck me as the free love type."

"Dios mío!"

Arizona's eyes closed again and this time she let out a moan.

"We aren't… we just… we have a list of people we would… sleep with if they ever offered. One 'real' person each… Addison was Calliope's one. Addison has had it rough with men lately *ahem* she has been treated badly lately... and she seemed… receptive to Callie, so…"

"So what, she's had a couple of bad experiences with men and you're letting Callie fuck her? I've had a couple bad experiences with men does that mean Callie would let you fuck me?"

Arizona was, for the first time of the night, uncomfortable. She was an honest person. Generally, but the fact that she'd discussed sleeping with her best friend with her girlfriend was one thing, admitting it to her best friend? Another thing altogether.

"Um… Well it's Addison, she's Callie's one."

"So your one… she'd let you sleep with your one?"

Arizona nodded.

"Who's your one?"

"I…I… that is private."

"I walked in on your girlfriend muff-diving… I don't think we're going to get any more acquainted than that."

Arizona started to feel her face start to burn and still she couldn't look Teddy in the eyes. Her mouth opened and she closed it again… completely unsure about how she was going to answer this.

"It doesn't make any difference."

"Arizona?"

"See the thing is that it was funny. Really funny, we both had really hot best friends, so it makes sense and I was relieved that she didn't name a man to be honest. I'm ok, in fact I think Addison is hot, she would be my second pick-"

"You're rambling."

"I am. Callie says it's cute that I ramble, I do it when I'm nervous, like last week when I was going to propose to her and I just kept talking about how much I love blue nail polish– Oh right, sorry."

"You are turning into Lexie with every second."

Arizona's dimples appear in a quiet and shy smile.

"Who is it?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Try Me."

At that point both blondes knew what the other was talking about , Teddy knew that she was Arizona's one and Arizona knew that Teddy knew. It still shocked her when the cardio-god's lips met hers. It was the fright of her life when she was shoved against the door. The sensation of Teddy's body forcing her against the door, the cardio surgeons thigh between her two legs, grinding incredibly effectively. She felt the door push against her back and heard Callie's telltale groan… Callie was close to climax, against the same door she was leaning against, with a hot blonde's tongue sliding against her own. Arizona could feel her own climax storm toward her. She was getting wetter and wetter with every grind against Teddy, every push of the door against her back and Callie's voice… her mind was clouding.

"Callie so help me God you better fucking come soon because I cannot hold out much longer." She heard Addison hoarsely yell at her girlfriend and that was all it took for her own climax to hit her, her muscles shuddering, moaning into the older blonde's mouth, who was still kissing her.

"Well that was different."

"Oh God Teddy, I'm so- sorry."

"No, no, it... it was hot, you are hot. You and Callie... you're hot."

For the first time since they had stepped outside Arizona's eyes met Teddy's. She searched them silently, seeing the arousal she'd often imagined. Her eyes lit up and her smile widened. She slapped the wood of the door a couple times.

"Calliope, my one is offering."

For a second she was concerned about Callie reaction. Silence stretched on. The door slid open, nearly toppling both Arizona and Teddy who were both leaning against it.

"Come, Join the party"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Not much, it's pretty vanilla – there is small mention of anal and a strap on, but nothing that should really be triggering. Part Three however may get a little more triggery. (If it ever gets written)

**AN** – This part seems a bit clinical or a bit mechanical to me… I have been trying to make it better over the last couple of weeks, but with no avail. So I am going to post it, in hopes that it is ok and that part 3 is better. Also please let me know if you struggle with who is who... I tried to not overuse names and descriptors, but seeing as the story is about 4 women I'm sure there is bound to be one or two 'she' or 'her's that are a little unclear - I apologize.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes looked around the silent room. Four women in various states of dress sat on couches waiting for the silence to end. Callie and Arizona sat comfortably with unaffected smiles, Addison looking a little wary while Teddy managed to look both apprehensive and confused at the same time.

The silence finally ended when Teddy's curiosity got the better of her.

"So what exactly is this?" Arizona had explained a little, but she wanted express permission off Callie as well, she had seen an angry Doctor Torres and was not willing to become the victim of her own stupidity. She wanted this situation spelt out to her to make sure that she could proceed in good conscience, or at least tell herself that it was in conscience.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Arizona took a breath and spoke.

"I – We – made a pact. We had a discussion a few months ago about people we would like to sleep with. We both had a top three. We both agreed – aware of possibilities – that if one day any of our top three offered sex – no strings attached sex – we would let the other accept."

"Addison was my number one, you were Arizona's number one." Callie added smirking, while she glances at Arizona. Addison catches the glance, but then looks over at Teddy who still looks like she's not quite clear and decides to clarify the situation herself.

"Ok. So I can sleep with you, Callie, and Teddy can sleep with Arizona, but what about anything else? What are the rules? What are the boundries?"

Both Callie and Arizona look at each other, not entirely sure. "What kind of rules?" Arizona asks after the silent communication is over.

"What if I would like to join in with you and Teddy?"

Callies mouth went dry and a dirty smile graced her face. She tried to speak, however the dryness in her mouth caused nothing but a few squeaks to escape. She squeezed her eyes shut, gulped and then licked her lips, all the while a light blush had spread over her cheeks and down her neck.

"I would be more that ok with that." She eventually got out.

Arizona took in her girlfriend's reaction and smiled before speaking "If Teddy is comfortable with that then I too would have no objection."

"But do you have toys we can use? Can we use restraints? Can we blindfold?" Callie and Arizona looked at each, considering the possibilities both literally shrugged it off. Teddy however, paled considerably before standing up to pace. She looked at the other three women. Callie sat almost completely naked except for the sad excuse for panties she had on, Addison had redressed in both her bra and panties while Arizona had taken her top off once she entered the apartment, as she had been drowning in the heat her body had generated. The cardio surgeon looked around at the women._ The very attractive women_. She would never admit it but when Arizona had discussed her and Callie's sex-life she was interested. And not just in a curious way. She took pleasure in listening to the sexapades, often taking the stories home with her for the evening. She could admit that her best friend was an attractive woman and that she had checked out the ped-surgeon's ass on more than one occasion and the tall-dark-beautiful thing that Callie had going on had caught her attention. The minute she had been introduced to Addison her world blurred a little and her priority was given to any words that came from the Redhead's mouth. Teddy looked around again at the three women in front of her and decided she'd leave her attachment Barbie habit and her penchant for bad choices alone and enjoy the evening with her friends, her very sexy female friends. She would enjoy the whole spectrum of what was being offered tonight.

"We are four consenting adults. I would be ok with any of the above and I think as long as we are all comfortable with each other and make sure we all stay comfortable, everything will be good."

Addison smiled at the blonde. Callie bit her lip and Arizona stood up and stepped forward, looking not unlike a predator eying their prey. Teddy felt her arousal spike at that look alone and knew instantly she had made the right choice. When Arizona's lips met her own, her reaction was hungry. Hungry for the blonde's lips, for her tongue, for her touch. Addison moved behind the cardio-surgeon and ran her hands down her back slowly before reaching the hem of the top she was wearing. The redheads hands slipped under the fabric and slid back up the muscular torso gathering the fabric as she went. When her hands got to the shoulders the two blondes broke their kiss and Arizona helped Addison remove the top. The peds surgeons mouth immediately drops to take a nipple between her lips while the red-head turned the older blondes head and captured her lips. Between the nibbling and teasing of her nipples and the teasing of her tongue Teddy's anticipation was building quickly and moan escaped her throat only to be joined by the sound of Callie as she sat and watched the three women.

Arizona took Teddy's hand and led her into the bedroom, stopping before getting to the bed. Addison leant over the cardio-god shoulder and covered the pink lips of the peds-surgeon with her own. Teddy felt the red-heads breasts press against her back, two hardened nipples keening into her back as Arizona's chest ground against her own as the peds-surgeon fought to control the kiss. The older blonde felt four hands roaming. Rubbing, grabbing, scratching as the two women surrounding her fought, a game of push and pull causing them to grind against the woman in the middle. Arizona finally giving in she leant away slightly to catch her breath, a slight murmur of 'oh god' leaving her lips.

Addisons lips met Teddy's heated skin once and she decides she wants to keep her lips on this woman. The redhead kisses her way to behind her ear. 'I bet you taste good.' She kisses her way down to the blondes pulse point and swipes her tongue over it feeling the 'thump thump thump' rapidly repeat over and over. Arizona has moved lower, her lips and teeth focusing on the now exposed hip bone as she encourages the ex army medic to step out of the pants that are now pooled on the floor. The curly blonde haired woman's attention suddenly wavers and she stands.

"Ill be right back." She says without any other explanation except a "oh chocolate sauce too" uttered to herself, leaving the room and then the apartment. Addison's eyebrow quirked a little, however she smiled and moved to Teddy's front. She pushed the blonde to sit down on the bed and opened the cardio-god legs, kneeling before her. She looks at the pink haven in front of her, it was calling her forward. She looks up at the blonde and licks her lips. She leans in and takes a deep breath, savouring the scent.

"She doesn't want to taste you, she wants to taste chocolate. She's probably going to lick and suck chocolate off your body, sometimes mixed with sweat, sometimes mixed with you, but always with chocolate." She paused before moving forward, her tongue escaping her reddened lips. The redhead licks the length of Teddy's lips. She pulls back obviously savoring the taste on her tongue. "Mmmm yum… I have a thing for cream. I usually like my cream a little thicker," She smirks "So let's see what I can get before the butterfly brigade returns." She licked slowly with no goal before pulling her face away from the heat.

"Please… your tongue…" The blonde mumbles.

"You want my tongue huh? Where do you want my tongue?" Ignoring the fact she knew where Teddy wanted her tongue she travelled up the blondes sculpted body, crawling up onto the bed straddling the blonde's hips leaning into her so that the blonde now lay flat against the bed. Addison pulled back to get a good look at Teddy and the toned body she had admired clothed earlier that day. She looked over the hardened nipples sat atop round breasts, and decided that they were just begging to be taken. She licked her lips and smiled. She took the pebbled flesh between her fingers to feel just how hard it was, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, twisting it, not quite so gently. She still couldn't fathom just how tight and hard the skin was, so she covered the sensitive skin with her lips, sucking, flicking circling trying to understand. The temptation of having the hardened nub in her mouth was too much and she bit into to.

Teddy's reaction was a mixture of pleasure and pain but the arching of her back gave away her true feelings.

"Fuck! Addison!" She screamed with anger, pain, want and need, all in equal parts. "I need… I…" She gave in to the feeling of the redheads tongue and teeth against her.

"What? What do you need? You need my tongue?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I need your tongue" Teddy replied annoyed at the game Addison was playing. The neo-natal surgeon moved her thigh into position before looking up into the blondes eyes with a devilish smirk.

"Where do you need it? Here?" She bit into the nipple again, hard, while grinding her thigh against Teddy's sex.

The blondes reaction was shaking her head indicating a negative while moaning 'yes' quietly. Addison smiled continued to grinding her thigh. She made a disappointed clicking sound with her tongue.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, what are we going to do with you? You have to be a little clearer with your direction, otherwise I can't give you what you want. Now I'm going to ask again, but for the record it is a yes or no answer. Do you. Need my. Tongue Here?" She finished by swirling her tongue around the areola.

"No."

"Good girl." She moved to the other breast and didn't even bother to resist the temptation to bite into the hardened skin. She held it between her teeth, her tongue flicking quickly against the captured skin. Her thigh grinding - still keeping a steady rhythm. "What about here? Do you need my tongue here?" Teddy panted a negative quietly, Addison moving on quickly enough to the underside of the same breast. Nipping as the soft skin soothing the bites with a ghost of her tongue. She soft skin was enough to prompt Addison's hand to caress over the soft skin.

Teddy gasped and smiled reveling in the feelings both the fingers and the tongue were creating. Both movements stopped suddenly.

"Here's the thing Teadora, I like hearing you say 'no'. Any way it comes. You can gasp it, moan it, groan it, grunt it scream it – I don't care how you do it, but I REALLY like it when you say no, and you REALLY will like my tongue inside you, pushing you over the edge, so next time I ask whether you want my tongue 'here' I want you to say 'no', not nod, not shake your head, not blink twice – just say 'no'. So… I'm going to ask you again, and your fucking answer will be 'no'… Got it? Ok so…" She again pays attention to the soft skin of the underside of Teddy's breast, this time taking out her anger and biting hard into the skin. "Do you want my tongue here?"

"No." She replied loud and clear.

"Thank fuck." She moved down the woman's body her tongue trailing the indentations created by the protruding abdominal muscles. She licks, again nipping and sucking, dragging her tongue across the blondes toned body. "Here?"

"No." She whimpered.

"Good. Remember though keep it loud and clear, otherwise I might get confused ok." The redhead moved her lips outward to the rib bones. She nipped at each one, asking Teddy 'Here?' and waiting for a coherent 'no' before moving on to the next rib bone, once finished with both left and right rib bones having ground her body against the blonde with whatever she could she moved her attention to Teddy's hip bones. Nipping and licking, she used her breast to grind into Teddy's centre, as she akwardly stood/crouthed over the end of the bed, she paused and asked again.

"Do you want my tongue to stop here?"

"Fuck no." Teddy's response showed her growing frustrated at this seemingly unwinnable game. She wanted more than pressure, more than Addison's body ground against her.

"Patience." She moved over to the other hips bone and proceeded to ask and be answered in the same manner.

When her tongue circled the blondes belly button she smiled a little evilly as she pushed her tongue in and out of the little hole in a steady rhythm that Teddy was quick to react to she didn't even need to be asked if she wanted the redhead's tongue to stay there she just whimpered

"Please, no… please." And there it was - reduced to begging. She felt that she'd been driven mad. She knew that the redhead was close to where she wanted and logically it seemed, her tongue would be inside soon. But Addison didn't play the game logically. She slowly kissed the skin down from the belly button, slowly savouring each southward movement. Teddy bucked her hips to speed the redhead up. Just as her lips came to the slit before her, her teeth bit into the sensitive skin of the blondes inner thigh. And that is the point that the blonde broke, crying out in a pained voice

"No, no no…please no, please please please no." Addison felt fluid flood her own core at the pained words and gave in. She licked the slit from bottom to top before getting a little more comfortable.

The redhead positioned herself back to her kneeling position at the end of the bed she threw one of Teddy's legs over her shoulder and then her tongue licked the slit again, this time stopping when her tongue found the nub of nerves that made the blondes hips buck. She stroked it softly with her tongue, without any urgency, just savoring the reaction of the woman in front of her. She began to write 'Addison was here' with the date following with her tongue.

"Mmmm so much creamier than before." She smiled at the blondes moan to her comment. Addison decided that during her claiming of Teddy the blonde liked the 's' motion the best, evidenced by the loud moan that she let out, so she repeated the movement over and over.

The neo-natal surgeon pulled back and looked over the woman in front of her, appreciating the ex-military body, she let her hands wander up the abdominal muscles apparent, her finger tips ghosted across the soft skin, she watched as the muscles twitched in both reaction to her breath aimed at the stimulated nub and in anticipation of her tongue returning to the hooded nub. Her tongue returned, instead of the expected, she pushed her warm wet tongue in, to penetrate Teddy as completely as she could. The blonde's hands moved from clutching the bed sheets to intertwining with red locks, her hips pushed forward trying to get more and her breath hitched. The tongue wiggled a little inside her and she squirmed wanting more.

Addison moved her thumb to cover the nub of nerves and continues to move her tongue in and out, tiring quickly. When Teddy whimpers 'please more' the redhead swapped her tongue for her fingers and her fingers for her tongue. She slid two fingers in and felt the muscles around them tense. She could hear Teddy's soft moans more frequently and started to pay more attention to her pulsing clit. Her lips tightened around the swollen nub as her tongue teased.

The blonde's body moved faster pushing hard onto the fingers, when a third finger was added she smiled and bit her lip trying to stifle her moans of pleasure. When teeth met her clit she knew that something big was happening. She felt the first spasm and she tried to get hold on to reality, she tried to get Addison's attention to do… to do something. The feeling that engulfed her was so pure her perfect eyesight blurred completely as she felt the searing heat. Her limbs shook and she felt as though she was being turned inside out. She screamed 'Addi-' the waves of pleasure cutting off any further noise. The redhead kept her tongue near the blonde's heat, lapping up every drop of her reward.

Arizona returned to the bedroom holding a grey plastic storage box with 'Cleaning Stuff', written on it and a bottle of chocolate sauce on top. She stopped and saw the blonde shaking violently, managing a 'Fuck that's hot' before she caught sight of a brunette in the corner, sitting on a chair, watching. The brunette's right hand was laid on the tanned inner thigh, fingers digging into the skin and knuckles white. The red blush that was all up her neck and over her cheeks giving her away instantly. She placed the storage box on the ground.

With hungry eyes the blonde walked over to the brunette as strong wet noises start coming from the bed. The brunette is still mesmerized by what is occurring and it seems her fingernails dig deeper into her skin. The ivory hand rubs lightly over the tanned and the Latina breaths out an 'oh fuck!' before looking into the azure eyes of her girlfriend. The blonde giggles a little at how uncomfortable Callie seemed, considering the eagerness and exhibitionism she was showing fifteen minutes ago. It takes a few seconds but Arizona realized what had the brunette so uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just touch yourself, baby?" She whispers, Callie's eyes close because the blondes voice had very much reached 'bedroom' in tone. "It's just us." Callie's hand did not move, so Arizona's hand did.

The ivory hand led the tanned one over the tanned inner thighs, the Latina tensed a little. Arizona wasn't sure if it was in arousal or in trepidation, but continued just the same. She brought the tanned hand to the dripping core, forcing the ortho-surgeon's fingers to brush her throbbing clit. Callie gasped at the feeling, but paused.

"Calliope, you ate Addison out and you are about to watch me fuck the living daylights out of Teddy, we are all doing this for eachother, so if you want to fuck yourself while watching them fuck I think that's more than ok."

Callie didn't need much more permission than that. A small amount of tension left her body, leaving her solely with anticipation. She started to move her fingers tracing circles, the slightest touch offering her a great deal of relief.

"That's it baby… a little slower. I am going to make Teddy scream, but I want you to watch, I want you to see. I want you to come for me while I'm fucking someone else." Her dimples pop when the Latina releases a low groan from her throat in reaction to her words.

Callie watches the interaction on the bed as Addison stares in amazement at Teddy's sated body, the neo-natal surgeon crawling up on the bed to lie side by side with the spent woman, watching as the cardio-surgeons chest moved frantically trying to get more air. The smile from the blonde was wide and knowing. Addison moved over and kissed the blonde slowly. Teddy pulled back, telling the redhead to move up the bed. Addison followed the instructions, lying so that her sex is within licking distance of the blonde. Teddy moved to lie on her stomach her legs still hanging over the edge of the bed, Addison moved her legs over the blonde's shoulders.

The blonde used her fingers to explore the redheads centre. She pushed a single finger into the warmth, she swirled it around and pulled it out. She stared at the moisture that coated her finger. She looked at Addison who was looking right back smiling, and sucked her finger clean. Her eyes widened a little before lowering her face into Addison. She started licking the length of the slit over and over gathering the moisture she found there. She ran her tongue around the opening a couple of times before dipping deeper, she licked her way to the red heads clit, flicking it a few times. She looked at Addison to gauge her reaction and found her looking a little too pleased with herself. Teddy couldn't help but think that there was no way she could cause that face in so little time.

She felt some movement behind her and turned her head, straining her neck to see, unsuccessful. Before she could see what was happening she felt it. At first it was just a cold wet rubbing, then she felt warmth of fingers before she felt the burning and stretching. She cried out again in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Arizona forced the strap-on into Teddy in it entirety. The curly hair blonde didn't move and Teddy grew comfortable being filled so wholly. She looked back at Addison who's face was clearly showing the arousal she felt. The blonde lowered her mouth again to the redheads wet centre.

She began to lick slowly once more, again teasing Addison's opening by running her tongue around it, teasing her by letting her tongue dip briefly, almost forgetting the silicon between her thighs. Arizona, however didn't let her forget for too long. See pulled out slowly and then forcefully thrust back into her. Teddy grabbed Addison's thighs that were on her shoulders and her fingernails dug into the alabaster skin. The cardio god whimpered into the redheads sex and her eyes closed forcefully, squeezing her eyelids shut. The curly haired blonde again stopped movement completely.

Teddy's tongue again began teasing the redhead before moving her lips to the bundle of nerves. She was curious about it. She had never done this before and was interested in the action/reaction that was about to occur. She used her fingers to tighten the flesh and used her tongue to tease the unhooded nub. Softly licking it, she knew the redhead was already stimulated enough, Teddy knew too much pressure wouldn't be quite as pleasant for Addison as she wanted it to be.

She took the nub between her lips and gently put pressure on it. Arizona saw her opportunity to make both women scream, this time pulling out just as roughly and forcefully as she pushed the toy back into the woman, Teddy's lips closing tightly as she adjusted in her pleasure. Her lips pressing so tightly together Addison felt a sharpness that caused her body to quake in pleasure. She screamed out, the contact shooting a spasm over her body. The redhead couldn't help but wonder when she got so aroused as she watched Arizona start a steady rhythm. Teddy to started to get into a pattern with her tongue and fingers.

Callie approached the curly haired blonde, her eyes wide and glazed over. Though Arizona had asked her to come as she made Teddy come, the irresistible image of Arizona's skin wet with sweat while she was fucking Teddy was too much for her, particularly when she saw the curly haired blondes ass move with the forceful thrusts into Teddy - it was begging Callie to be taken.

The brunette placed kisses along the peds surgeons shoulders, grinding her ass as she pulled back from Teddy. Addison watched as Callie lovingly moved her hands over Arizona. Every thrust from the small blonde causing a chain reaction that got the redhead closer and closer to the edge. As Teddy pushed her fingers into Addison, the neo-natal surgeon decided that it wouldn't take much more for Teddy to finish her.

Callie marked Arizona over and over, her neck filled with angry red patches, letting everyone know who the blonde belonged to. She looked over the blondes shoulder, down to the blonde lying on the bed.

"Is this the one with the insert?" She asks as her hands massage the peds-surgeons breasts.

"Yes." Arizona answers with a pant, thrusting into the writhing woman below.

"You know, I'm getting so wet watching you fuck Teddy. Every time you thrust out, you grind your perfect ass into me. Every grunt vibrates through your body to mine. Your back is all sweaty from your efforts. Is this what it is like? When you are fucking me? Does it feel like this?" Curls bounce as Arizona nods, keeping her rhythm of thrusts as steady as she can. She too is losing control.

When Addison screams in climax from Teddy's ministrations strong arms wrap around the ped-surgeon as her knees buckle a little. The silence of the four woman makes the noise of the Teddy juices and the silicon toy prevalent.

"She's so wet for you isn't she Zona? Is this how I feel when you fuck me, is this how it sounds?" Arizona moans as the clit insert rubs her the right way. "You know what Zona? It's about to getting fucking mind blowing. Focus on Teddy babe, I'll focus on you." As the curly haired blonde counter thrusts, she feels Callie's fingers on her ass, without warning she feels a burning pressure against her puckered hole. She thrusts back into Teddy again feeling the insert and now the feeling of something in her ass.

"How is that babe? I know how much you love these beads. Are you ready for more?" As Arizona counter thrusts she feels more pressure it continues as continues as she thrusts and counter thrusts bringing Teddy to the boil. Teddy started to shake and she kept going trying to extend out the cardio surgeon's pleasure as well as to attain her own high.

Arizona could barely stand and it was Callie's support that kept her up and pushing into the blonde in front of her, giving one final buck of her hips the brunette can see that her girlfriend is done when she withdraws totally from Teddy and so Callie tugs on the cord, pulling so that all the beads are soon freed. The ped-surgeon is engulfed in searing heat and trembled with pleasure, her legs gave out completely and the ortho-surgeon caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

"I got you babe. I got you."

She moved her over to the bed and looked over the three naked women in various phases of their come-down. Addison looked at Callie confused.

"You haven't come since Arizona got here." The brunette smiles.

"No, I've been enjoying the show."

This time it was Teddy to speak up.

"We need to change that."

"Really Teddy? You look like you will be stuck to that spot for a while." Callie laughs.

Addison stands up and walks around the bed. She looks down at the gray box of 'Cleaning Supplies'. The lid is off and Addison gets a good look at an array of different toys. A flash of metal catches her eyes. There are two pairs tangled – one fluffy set and the other standard police issue cuffs. She picks the standard ones out of the box, holding them so both Teddy and Arizona can see.

"I think you've been a bad girl Callie." The blondes who had sat up shared a smile knowing that they were about to torture the brunette to ecstacy.

"Very bad." Teddy added.

TBC (Eventually)


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you've been a bad girl Callie" The blondes who sat up shared a smile knowing that they were about to torture the brunette to ecstasy.

"Very bad." Teddy added.

Addison and Teddy grabbed an arm each, pulling her back to the bed, instead of cuffing her to the bed head, they cuffed her to the foot of the bed, the Cardio surgeon getting back onto the bed, in front of the Latina. The blonde leant in and tastes the luscious lips being offered, Callie leaning into the kiss struggling against the restraints. Teddy cupped Callie's sex and felt the moisture that was in place indicating just how ready the brunette was for this.

Teddy pushed two fingers into Callie and the reaction is immediate. The shorter blonde stood to the side watching with complete interest. As Teddy started to build momentum, creating a rhythm that the brunette was responding to, hips bucking, knees weakening, wrists struggling against metal, the blonde is amazed how quickly the brunette is approaching her end. She kept the pace, Callie squeaking out a moan.  
"STOP!" Arizona yelled. The sudden outburst from the peds-surgeon is enough for Teddy to back away. Her first thought was 'I hope there are no bricks close by', before looking at the small blonde whose eyes were lust filled. "She was about to come… that's not torture." She smiled evilly. She walked around to Callie's ass, caressing over the two cheeks before pulling her hand back. "We want you to come Cal, we just want make sure you earn it, k?" With that she delivered a hard slap to the tanned ass.

The brunette straightened in reaction, the cuffs restraining her and cutting harshly into her wrists.

"We can't just give you a free pass to come." Her hand came down harder this time and stayed against the skin, rubbing slightly as she lifted her hand away.

"I've already done that once tonight and you gave it up." Another slap, this time her hand rubbed lower. Callie pulled her thighs closer together, she squirmed trying to get some release.

"No." Another slap, harder again and this time there was no other contact. "You have to earn it and we will give it to you. I gave you the chance to fuck yourself and you threw it away. I really wanted to hear you and Teddy scream together Calliope…" Her hand delivered another blow, lingering on the Latina's ass and then rubbing lower. The brunette ground her ass against the hand. Callie gripped tightly to the end of the bed, leaning against it.

Arizona brought her hand down again hard against the now reddened skin. Callie whimpered in response.  
As the curly haired blonde caressed the tanned ass she whispered 'I know, I know.' before slapping the battered skin once more. The telltale whimper escaped and Arizona stepped back.

"Give her another minute Addie."

Addison nodded before tying a blindfold over the brunette's eyes. The redhead left the room.

Callie stood for what seemed like eternity. She was wet. Well beyond wet. Both Teddy and Arizona had worked her up so much she had almost come. She tried to rub her thighs together again, knowing that Arizona would object but she didn't care, if she could come she would. She didn't. It was then she heard two distinct rattle noises and she couldn't place either. She gripped tighter against the railing of the end of the bed. She heard shuffling about and a small laugh that came from Teddy. Then nothing. No one moved. She didn't even hear the bed sheets rustle.

She stood still and felt her arousal lessen, her body heat dropping with each second. She was still turned on, but her clit stopped throbbing and the wetness that covered her inner thighs had disappeared. She didn't like the fact that there were three other women in the room and yet no one moved. It was at that point that she heard a movement and felt a warmth behind her.

A sharp pain slid down her neck and back gliding down her skin, lower and lower. As she felt cool air against the same trail, she realized that it was extreme cold and not pain. She felt lips follow the path from her neck down. She couldn't tell if the goose bumps were getting better or worse as the feeling of warmth started to override the cold. Until another trail of sharp cold trailed down her back. Again the process was repeated with cool breath and then kisses down her back, following the path of what Callie assumed was an ice cube.  
She had almost adjusted to the quasi cold-pain until she heard the stroke of a match. She could smell smoke. The hairs on the back of her neck that were not already standing on end, did.

Again all movements in the room stopped.

Again the brunette listened closely for any clues, the anticipation of the unknown causing her to once again start to squirm.

This time it was pain. Her skin was on fire. She felt the wax drip and flow and set. She felt the burn. And then the ice cubes rushing down the same skin. The fire and ice flowed one after the other, soothing the previous while creating its own pain. Over and over the two pains coursed through her until she begged for it to stop.

At that point Addison pushed Callie further down, so her torso was as closer to parallel with the floor as possible. Again ice-cubes were added to the tanned back, instead of sliding down they were held the when the redhead pulled the Latina's body tight into her front. The redheads hands cupping the ample breasts, massaging, squeezing, caressing as she started grinding against the brunette, rubbing the cubes into their skin, over and over as the cubes melted. When they disappeared the redhead kept grinding holding onto the Latina. She bit into Callie's neck before slowly lowering her body.

Addison ducked under the two restrained arm, she stood in front of the brunette and helped the her kneel. She took a cube and ran it down the brunette's neck, along her clavicle, down her sternum back up to the left nipple, holding it to the hardened skin long enough for Callie to struggle. She dragged it across to the other nipple, this time keeping it in place even longer. The brunette let out a few curses as again her body struggled against the painful cold.

But the painful cold hadn't even begun.

Addison ducked out from between the cuffed arms and lay on the floor. She positioned herself directly under Callie and inched the Latina's legs wider. Her tongue peaked out from her mouth making contact with the brunette's hot centre. Callie's reaction was to lower herself and to force her wetness into Addison. She rode the redheads tongue, her hips moving frantically trying to gain more. More friction, more pressure, and more release.

Addison let the Latina believe that this would be it, that this would be when the three women would allow her to come, but when Callie sounded like she was getting close the redhead rubbed an ice cube over the brunette's clit and the reaction was far more violent than the previous ice cubes. The Latina shot up of the redheads face, screaming 'fuck' in agony. Addison's work was done. For now.

The three women watched as the hunched Latina's breathing returned to normal once more, her posture not returning, the weight of her torture too heavy a burden to kneel straight. They watched as the heaving chest grew less and less, and watched as Callie struggled against the restraints.

"I don't want this anymore…" Arizona ducked into Callie's arms and kissed her lips soundly. Pulling back she tucks the hair

"Shhh, baby I know, I know… you want to come don't you?" Callie's reaction is to nod enthusiastically. "Just a little more baby, just a little more."

She lowered her hand to cup the Latina's sex.

"Oh baby, you are so wet, aren't you?" She rubbed the palm of her hand against Callie's clit while letting her finger tease the brunette's opening.

"Dios Mio!"

"That's right beg God to come, beg him for release. You know what I want to do? The Robbins method. I would sit you up and make you watch my head bob in and out of your pussy, as my tongue digs deep into you. My tongue would flick around, it would rub against your walls while my fingers would make sure that your clit was rock hard. I love the feeling as your walls clench around my tongue babe, I love the feeling of your muscles claiming my tongue, then when I know you've come down enough… When you come down enough I love twisting and turning my tongue… all those stupid tongue tricks I learnt as kid really paid off. I know it's only happened twice before, but I love when you squirt, when your juices cover me. I love that I can make you do that. Or when you come twice, when I can get you so high. just seconds, babe. That's all it takes between your two highs - seconds. I love it when you say you can't, when you are so far gone that you beg me to stop. When your clit feels like it's burning, even when I only just ghost over it slightly. Just a slight touch makes you beg me, that you couldn't possibly come again, but then… seconds later you are screaming my name and shaking so violently I could almost come just watching you. Sometimes I do. Some days hearing you scream my name is enough for the pulsing of my clit to take my body over completely."

"Please Zona."

"I can't fuck you now, not how I want to, but we are going to make you come so hard Calliope, you'll see the fucking rainbow. I know you are tired, but just wait ok? Just hold on a little longer." She kissed her again before stepping out of the brunettes arms, and watched as Teddy picked something out of the toy box with a smile that looks like the cat that got the canary. Teddy wrapped straps around Callie's legs, adjusting them.  
Teddy smiled as Callie cursed. She adjusted the vibrator attached to the straps, making sure that both appendages were where exactly where they should be. This was it. This was their finale.

She used the remote control and turned the vibrator on the lowest setting, the groan from Callie letting her know that it was going as planned. Addison undid the blindfold that was restricting the brunette's vision. She kissed down the Latina's neck and then stepped away, and out of the room. The two blondes followed.  
They headed into the living room, taking the grey storage box with them.

Addison smiled evilly before snatching the remote control off Teddy, she switched the remote to full power and all three women smiled when they heard Callie beg. 'Yes please' and 'oh God stop' were fumbled together incoherently. As her words got more and more breathy the redhead lowered the power to the original dull buzz.

"So what is the big finish?" Arizona asked curiously, for as awesome as she thought denying Callie an orgasm after orgasm it started to seem a little on the cruel side, especially since the brunette had just pleaded with her to finish her off. That being said… what could be worthy of granting her relief? She'd been handcuffed, blindfolded, spanked, burnt, frozen, teased and denied now only to be teased some more with a device that was by far and away more effective than the three of them combined.

Addison looked between the two blondes a little surprised that they looked puzzled but then she realized then laughed to herself. Blondes.

"Ok, so let me ask you a question… what is the one thing Callie loves above all else?"

"Sex." Addison laughed at the response coming from the very person who was supposed to be the answer.

"You. She loves you. She loves to kiss you, she loves to touch you, she loves to fuck you, she loves your ass, she loves your breasts, she loves your pussy. So that is what we are going to give her. We are going to do exactly what Callie would do if she could. We are going to kiss you, touch you and fuck you back and front and she will not be able to do anything, but watch."

Both Teddy and Addison share a look of agreement however for the first time that evening Arizona did not look quite so sure and it probably had more to do with the matching smirks that GI Jane and the-Ruler-of-all-that-is-evil were sporting.

"You should go in there and warm her up… I'm sure you fucking yourself would be more than enough to get her going."

Arizona was hesitant but didn't argue and walked straight back into the bedroom to find Callie pushing herself up against her cuffed hands trying desperately to get herself off.

"Hey Hey Hey!"

"Please Arizona, I need to come. This pulsing is driving me crazy. It's not enough but then it hits and it's too much, please. I just. I. NEED. TO. COME."

Instead of answering her girlfriend she climbs up onto the bed and sits in front of Callie. She leans in and kissed the brunette, as the kiss deepened Callie's lips suddenly rip away as the buzzing loudened, the Latina's back arched as she whimpered 'fuck' over and over again, her head was back and her mouth wide open and yet she still looked over at the blonde, tears in her eyes as she whimpered a final 'please'. The vibrator's pulsing lessened and Callie's posture returned from arched to slumped, in seconds.

"Just watch baby you'll get what you need, I promise." She shuffled up the bed, she could feel the brown eyes watching her and she flashed her dimples at the standing woman. Her hand starts at her breast.

"I'm going to imagine it's you fucking me for the next few minutes… I want you to imagine it you as well."

Her hand flowed down her body she didn't need to build herself up. One: this was for Callie. Two: she was more than ready. She let her hand slide across her skin of her abdomen and it slowly ran down to the inside of her thighs. She heard Callie's breathe hitch and knew exactly what it was doing to her, she started to tease herself as Callie looked on. The blonde continued her movements waiting for the two women in the other room to put their plan in motion.

Teddy was struggling with the harness of the strap-on, failing for the third time to get it untangled and tightened.

"Can you please help me with this?" She asked the redhead. Addison replied with a warm smile.

"Sure." The neo-natal surgeon approached the cardio surgeon from behind seeing the harness twist there. As she walked closer her own strap-on rubbed against the blonde. Her deft hands unraveled the knot and followed Teddy's spine up her body, caressing her toned shoulders, taking in the feel of silky skin.

The ex army medic turned around with a self-deprecating smile and says:

"Before tonight I was a plain old missionary girl. I never even thought about using the back door I never even thought about being with a woman before." At the last statement Addison cocks an eyebrow in disbelief and Teddy corrects herself. "Ok, so… I thought about being with a woman before, I mean I hear a lot of good things from Arizona, but…I just never thought about it actually being with a woman. My point is I could never have dreamt this up in my boring vanilla fantasies, I mean I'm standing in Mark Sloane's apartment with a strap-on covered in grape flavoured lubricant, about to fuck my best friend in the ass while her girlfriend watches and while the sexiest woman alive is going to fuck her from up front… I would not have been capable of thinking this up. And that funny thing is that I couldn't have imagined how hot the idea makes me, or how wet I am thinking about fucking Arizona while I get to stare at you."

"Whoa there GI Jane. Take a breath."

"It's Desert Storm Barbie."

Addison laughs.

"Well just breath… it's ok."

"Really? Because up until 3 hours ago I was vanilla and straight and…"

"What, so now you're a lesbian?" Addison snarked.

"Well, I'm certainly not straight after this."

"You can be both, you know that right?" Addison watched as Teddy started rubbing more lube onto the toy. Her eyes watched as Teddy's hand slid up and down the appendage, trying to spread the liquid. The blonde looking as though she was stroking her fake cock caught the redhead's complete attention, so much so, that she could not bring herself to tear her eyes away, even as Teddy spoke her next words.

"Of course I know… I may be vanilla but I am not sheltered." When she was finally done spreading the lubricant down the silicon shaft she let it drop.

"Here let me." Addison whispers before she even knew what she was doing. She took the green toy in her hand rubbing it down in a similar manner Teddy had moments before, except it was more than rubbing. The redhead worked the faux penis over and over her movements getting bigger and stronger. The blonde groaned as the insert started to rub harder and faster against it target as Addison's hand job got more and more frantic.

The redhead took a step forward forcing the blonde up against the wall. Addison lowered herself to her knees and ran her hands down the abdominal muscles that fascinated her so much earlier on. Her hands lowered down alongside the strap on. Addison looks up and the two sets of eyes meet.

"I wouldn't call you vanilla Teddy." She took the strap on into her mouth as much as she could, her fingers travelled down to the blonde's entrance. She started to move her mouth back and forward on the phallus, entering the blonde sharply with two fingers. She continued her movements when she feels Teddy thrust against her, the look on the blonde's face was clearly displayed the other side of the strap-on was doing its job on Teddy. When the cardio surgeon pulled Addison closer, the redhead thought briefly that it's a good thing she never had much of a gag reflex and that it is a shame that Teddy couldn't feel the hummer she was getting.

It was when the neo-natal surgeon was curling her fingers inside Teddy that the blonde stood rigid before collapsing in an onslaught of spasms.

"No one Teddy, no one can call you Vanilla ever again."

The two women held each others happy gaze for a few moments before Teddy reapplied the lube and they started making their way into the bedroom. Addison handing the remote control back to the blonde before telling her:

"Build her up so we can watch her crash down."

They enter the room and the blonde on the bed is unashamedly rubbing her clit. The brunette standing at the end of the bed is watching, again leaning forward with the butterfly device against her cuffed arms.

"Stop that Torres or I will turn it up and leave it on indefinitely. You feel tortured now? Imagine what it will feel like after your fourth orgasm with the vibrator still stuck against your clit. Let me tell you I won't be giving you time to fucking recover." Teddy used the most authoritarian voice she could muster, given that the site of both women trying to please themselves was more than she was prepared for and it brought her arousal right back up.

With her vaguely stern words Callie stood straighter.

"Good. Now make sure you don't do it again. It's not an idle threat and I have no problem watching you come over and over and over again, so do not even think about humping yourself again!"

Teddy watched as the Latina composed herself, she took the remote control and placed it on the side of the bed before getting up onto the bed beside Arizona.

"Az sit up." The blonde did as what was demanded of her. The cardio surgeon squeezed out more of the grape lube onto her finger and knelt behind the curly haired blonde. She pulled the cheeks apart and pushed her finger into the puckered hole gently. She pushed and pulled and stretched the hole as gently as she could, watching both, the woman in front of her and the brunette at the end of the bed squirm.

"I can totally understand why you stare at her ass all day and why your hands always seem to me finding her ass. It's just so… delicious." She adds to her words by biting into Arizona's right butt cheek.

The brunette's eyes closed and her hand gripped the bed so hard her knuckles grew white. Teddy picked up the remote and put the vibrator on full power at setting number 10. The brown eyes snapped open and a yelp filled the air.

"Watch – this is for you. We are going to fuck her _for you_." When the Latina nodded Teddy reduced the power down to 3. She rubbed the silicon toy once more ensuring that there was enough lube and pressed it gently against Arizona. The peds-surgeon moaned when she felt the cool smooth surface against her skin. Teddy made no move to push inside her, she just knelt, body flush against the other blonde.

Addison knelt in front of Arizona, her hand reached out to cup the younger blonde, trying to find whether she needed to rub her own fake cock down with lubricant. She didn't. The smaller woman was soaked and Addison couldn't hold back the way that made her feel. Her lips crushed the blondes. The minute tongues were visible the Latina watching on started to groan, earning her a rise in power on the toy strapped to her.

Teddy looked over at the brunette.

"You're girl is about to be taken by your number 1. How fucking hot is that?"

Addison pulled back from the kiss and lined the silicon appendage up against the Arizona's entrance, in the meantime Teddy stretched the puckered whole one more time before lining her own appendage up.  
Simultaneously they both push into the small blonde and they are met with two loud moans. Teddy and Addison sandwich Arizona tightly and don't move, waiting for the peds surgeon to adjust to the pressure of being filled so completely. They kept still for a few moments and Teddy turned up the setting a notch on Callie's toy and the buzzing got a little louder, it was not the only thing to increase in volume as Callie's moans increased in volume as well as frequency.

The thrusts started in tandem, at a slow pace but slowly grew. Addison's fingers travelled down to Arizona's bundle of nerves and began to softly make circles on the nub.

When Teddy looked over at Callie at the end of the bed, the Latina's eyes were darkened and her mouth was open wide as she stared at the woman being driven higher and higher. The power gets turned up two notches and Callie's hips start to rock, in what looks likes involuntary movements.

The ortho-surgeon stared at her girlfriend as the blonde haired woman got thrust into over and over. She watched as the small woman's head is thrown back time and time again, watching the lips spill out profanities as her blonde curls bounce with every thrust. Teddy, then Addison, then Teddy, then Addison. Thrust after thrust. She watched on as the vibrator strapped to her got more and more powerful. Her hips thrust forward at the feeling of the vibration deep inside her then backward at the feeling of the clit stimulator on her sensitive nub and then forward and then backward.

She could no longer control her movements all she can do is watch as the blonde in front of her comes undone as she herself feels relief not too far off. It's the release she'd been looking for and her hips rock back and forward, her knees buckle and she is finds herself on her knees her hips bucking wildly. She yelled out to stop but she didn't want it to stop she wanted completion. She wanted it desperately. She yelled in Spanish all her curse words and when she ran out she reverted back to English.

She finally felt release was approaching. She was shaking and trembling and trying to control herself as she felt warmth crept up on her. Each buck of the hips grew bigger and bigger she felt her muscles starting to tense and it was there.

She came, her hands still cuffed to the bed.

But it didn't stop.

The buzzing kept going and she started begging once more but this time it was high pitched and desperate she couldn't do this – it was possible to-

It did, her second orgasm spread over her and she shook and shivered. She looked up to see Teddy and Addison still trusting in and out of her girlfriend. Her girlfriend looked like she was almost undone.

Callie begged Teddy to turn the toy off. 'Please, oh god please' her only reply that she would shut it off when Arizona came. So the brunette begged the blonde to come. 'Please come, fuck come for me'. The latina was driven so crazy she laid down on the floor pushing the vibrator into the ground hoping to stifle the vibration.

She listened as Arizona's moans got higher and shorter and the sounds brought her higher and closer to her own climax. She started rolling her hips, grinding into the floor not caring about the consequences. The pressure against her clit was now returning to pleasurable feeling and she started to feel the anticipaction once more and she heard her girlfriend screaming mere seconds from a climax, Callie ground into the floor once more, a new angle and an even higher setting and she came with everything she had, she felt herself explode with moisture as she screamed thankful for her release. The buzzing stopped immediately and Callie's body did the only thing it could. Shut down.

She felt her raw wrists being uncuffed and that was the feeling she woke to. The three women surrounded the Latina, all three were smiling, Callie smiled her own weak smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"OK, time to move Cal, we have to try and get this place cleaned up before we head back to finish off girls night."

All three women help the Latina stand and they made their way back into the living room to be met by a surprise.

Cristina standing holding a dildo, watching it as it bobbed up and down.

"Cleaning supplies my ass. So did you guys enjoy your lesbian orgy?" She asked amused waiting on an answer from any one of the four naked women in front of her.


End file.
